1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering assembly for use in automotive vehicles and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
As a shock-absorbing steering assembly, there have heretofore been known a steering assembly wherein a bolt is inserted through a tubular intermediate member insulatively retaining a break-away bracket, a conducting washer extended from the break-away bracket and a steering support member, so that the intermediate member, the washer and the steering support member are integrally fastened between a head of the bolt and a nut threadedly engaged with a distal end of the bolt (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 62-15082).
In this case, the break-away bracket is grounded to a vehicle body by means of the washer, the intermediate member and the steering support member.
In another case, the break-away bracket and the washer may be provided as separate members, which may be electrically interconnected by means of a wire harness.
The aforesaid conducting washer is unable to establish conduction unless the washer is strongly clamped between the intermediate member and the nut.
Therefore, the aforementioned grounding structure using the aforesaid conducting washer is not applicable to a tilt steering assembly for establishing the conduction between members associated with a tilt support shaft and adapted to move relative to each other.
In the case where the wire harness is used to interconnect the members moved relative to each other during tilt adjustment, the wire harness must have such a length as to be sufficient for permitting the tilt adjustment. In a case where the members movable relative to each other are surrounded by a limited space, therefore, it is difficult to lay out the wire harness.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tilt steering assembly adapted for positive accomplishment of the electrical connection between the members movable relative to each other and for installation in the limited space.